Domestic refrigerating appliances typically maintain a low temperature within a cabinet. Automatic icemakers installed in a low temperature compartment of domestic refrigerating appliances are connected to a source of water, produce ice, and store ice in a bin. Their operation includes cycling a series of steps independently from the refrigerating appliance's cooling cycle. However, such operation has limited efficiency.
Accordingly, increasing efficiency of operating a refrigeration appliance would be well-received in the art.